The present invention relates to a bumper for a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Conventional bumpers are commonly installed across the front and rear of motor vehicles to absorb impact energy caused by small collisions, thereby minimizing damage to the actual support structure of the motor vehicle. Bumpers also enhance crash safety in the event of a frontal crash or rear-end crash because of their interaction with a crash box to absorb kinetic energy and their contribution to crash stiffness of the overall motor vehicle body.
A bumper is typically constructed of a crossbeam which can be attached transversely to the longitudinal rails of the motor vehicle frame by incorporating crash boxes. The crossbeam deflects energy resulting from an impact into the crash boxes, where the impact energy is converted into deformation energy.
Bumpers must comply with regulations and meet the demands by consumer protection organizations with respect to protection of pedestrians. Moreover, bumpers have to meet classification tests of insurance companies (RCAR, GDV). Also automakers demand bumper configurations that allow optimum space utilization, easy installation, maximum energy absorption, and are lightweight as well as economically viable. In particular the desired reduction in CO2 emission requires lightweight construction when designing vehicles.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved bumper for motor vehicles, which obviates prior art shortcomings and is reliable in operation while yet being lightweight and simple in structure with optimal energy absorption.